Shadows of the Night
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: KagxSess It was Naraku that broke her, Inuyasha that had abandoned her, and Sesshoumaru that took her into the deepest folds of the demonic society where she was known for her unwavering cruelty. No one escaped her.
1. Defiled

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own 'Misery Loves It's Company' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**Summary:** I was taken prisoner by our enemy and there in his castle I learned how to be cold. There I learned that love is nothing. There I learned that death is a very good thing and it was showing mercy when I killed someone. So in the end...I killed him and now I fight his attachments; stronger than he ever was. I wonder with my sword and my hate driving me. I will fight because in the end I am Kagome Higurashi and I am a nothing but a shadow in the night. And while being a shadow I will make an ally where him and I go from there it is up to the fates and they are cruel to me and they will hurt me and the one way to do that is through my ally. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

* * *

**_Song_**

_Midoriko_

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter One:

Undeniable and sharp, stinging pain ran through my body. I coughed up blood as I recieved another punch to the stomach. I felt my eyes widen as I heard several ribs crack underneathe the pressure in which this person applied to my already battered body. Chained to a wall, awaiting my precious sanctuary of darkness when I would pass out from pain. I knew that he was trying to kill me from the inside and make me loose this fire. That wouldn't happen anytime soon.

_**Listen close, as we wait for the sound to go...**_

I would not allow the man in front of me to hear me cry out. I would endure every blow he throws at me and than I will prove that I am not weak. Only weakilings cry out in fear or pain...and I am no longer weak. I would stay emotionless and retreat to the farthest recesses of my mind when I feel the bite of the blade dig into my flesh.

**_It's true, we are..._**

**_We are destined to fail!_**

**_It's true, we are..._**

**_We are destined to fail!_**

I waited for sweet oblivion to claim me...but this time...this time it didn't come. I felt fear clog my senses as I feel the torture begin. Something was preventing me from delving into to mind to prevent the pain. That someone looked me in the eyes and held my chin within his grasp; forcing me to look at him. Vile, disgusting, hanyou.

"No more receading into your mind, Kagome." he purred in my ear. "You will now have to endure my torment, whether you like it or not. I could stop if you wanted me to, just tell me the night Inuyasha turns human."

I growled and pulled my chin roughly from within this man's grasp. He growled right back; his red eyes boaring into my very soul. I than used my head and headbutted him. He snarled and pulled away, cursing about wenches and how evil they were. I smiled in pleasure knowing that I caused him some pain.

**_There is a problem here, with our society,_**

**_the absence of my tears is my sobriety,_**

**_I have a growing fear, and you're not helping me,_**

**_am I the only one who realizes it's true?_**

He reacted worse than I thought and grabbed my hair. Yanking my head back, exposing the tender skin of my neck, he snarled. He traced his claw down my neck and I thrashed. I didn't want this vile man to touch me. I was not his plaything and he was going to get off me or I was going to purify him.

"Sweet, beautiful Kagome." he whispered. "Why do you fight me?"

"I will always fight you." I snarled. I knew that I sounded more animal like rather than human, but I had been locked for weeks maybe months now. My survival instincts were kicking in. "You are my enemy no matter how much you deny it."

**_Beat but I'm not broken,_**

**_guide me through with your hand,_**

**_lead with your words spoken,_**

**_show me how to listen!_**

"I don't want to be your enemy." he whispered.

"Get OFF!" I screeched. "You hate me and I hate you, you tortured me and when I get loose I will kill you. Don't doubt my words!" I hissed.

"I don't doubt them. That's why you'll always be locked up along with your miko powers."

"I hate you!"

"Yes, I know dear. We have already established that. Now tell me of Inuyasha's human night."

"I will not tell you!" I growled. An elbow collided with my cheek and snapped my neck to the side. I was not amused by this cowards game!

_Why are you so cold?_

_Because I can be._

_You were once bubbly._

_That was before I was subjected to torture._

_**You're persecuting me, showing hypocrisy,**_

_**I have a remedy, for your insecurity,**_

_**it's all the same, sadly, nobody works for free,**_

_**am I the only one who realizes it's true?**_

I than tore at this man like a savage animal, trying to break my bonds but both he an I knew it was a futile attempt. At least I thought it was futile until I heard the successful crack of my chains. My miko power was coming through. I watched as Naraku's eyes widened in fear and I derived some sick and twisted pleasure when I saw him pull back. One touch from me and he could die...he would die.

"How does it feel to be weak, Naraku?" I asked softly. I never noticed it but Naraku really was scard me, a slip of a girl, image of Kikyo, untrained priestess. I smirked and I realized because I was priestess he was nothing to me. "Do want it slow and bloody or quick and bloody?" I asked sadistically.

"You are nothing compared to me bitch!" he snapped.

"Than why are you trembling?" I pointed out and he was indeed, trembling. I tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and smirked viciously. I leaned forward and placed my mouth near his ear. "Goodbye Naraku."

"My attachments will kill you! They have the jewel." he hissed.

"Not before I kill them and I will get the jewel. Don't worry, love." with a glowing silver hand, I touched his cheek in an almost loving way before he turned to ash infront of me.

**_Beat but I'm not broken,_**

**_guide me through with your hand,_**

**_lead with your words spoken,_**

_**show me how to listen!** _

_That was cruel._

_I am cruel person._

_No, sweetheart, you're not a cruel person._

_Yes, yes I am. _

_You never were and will never be a cruel person._

_Now I am._

_Why? Why are you cruel?_

_He never came for me._

_Who?_

_Inuyahsa._

**_Let your light shine through me,_**

**_take this hate I can't release,_**

**_help me make the blood see..._**

**_misery love it's company..._**

The next thing I knew, I was sifting through the wind witch's clothing. She was away on business and I don't think she'd mind if I took a kimono or something. I moved around outfits until I found the one that was going to keep me in the shadows, unseen, unheard. It was an outfit that consisted of black pants, much like Inuyasha's, a black sleevless hiori, black fighting shoes, and than of course...yes you guessed it black cloak.

Looking around the castle, I found a weaponry room and looked at the walls lined with weapons. I smirked evilly to myself. This was going to be my temporary home and here I would train. Naraku did say that his attachments had the jewel fragments that were his; I had to teach myself my own style. I was going to fight and I was going to win. I was going to kill and no one would stop me.

Grabbing a sword...I made my way to the center of the room and let my instincts guide me as I swung the sword around me. I replayed moves done by Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, and several others before weaving them all into a beautiful but deadly dance. This is what swords were about...they were about the dance and who dances the best wins and keeps his head.

**_When I dream, I see dawn turn into dusk, into dusk!_**

Months and months of training had honed my skills and they were perfect. My body was made for the deadly dance in which I had made and my muscles were toned to perfection. I was now more lithe and flexible, I was faster than your normal human, I was just _more_ than your normal human. I now had the attitude and the skills of a killer. I had the power of a miko that I now controlled even though they were stronger than Kikyo's.

I had burried myself in books that Naraku had in his library and read on poisons and how to create them. I could even make acid like poison much like Sesshoumaru's once I had become strong enough. I trained myself in stealth and becoming the shadows. I trained myself as though I had never trained.

I didn't want to feel weak. I wasn't weak. I was a strong woman able to take on demons on my own. I was a woman of power and will. I defeated Naraku with no one's aid. I was miko and I was now a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Death was no longer a problem. Mercy is shown by killing someone quickly and that's what I would do...kill those who even looked at me wrong...but I would do it quickly to end their pain and suffering on this world.

**_Beat but I'm not broken,_**

**_guide me through with your hand,_**

**_lead with your words spoken,_**

**_show me how to listen!_**

_So now what?_

_We find the attachments._

_And than what do we do?_

_We kill them. What else would we do?_

_Where is that wondeful girl who fell down her shrine well two years ago?_

_She died._

_Why did she die?_

_He doesn't care._

_And you know this how?_

_He never came for me. He never so much as looked for me. Love is nothing and he said he loved me but where is he?_

**_Let your light shine through me,_**

**_take this hate I can't release,_**

**_help me make the blood see..._**

**_misery love it's company..._**

I than tuned out the voice in my head, which belonged to Midoriko, and left the castle in the outfit I wore when I began training. I grabbed several pouches of money from Naraku's stash. Turns out Naraku is filthy rich due to his ability to switch forms and take money from people. I placed the room of money and treasure under lock and barrier. No one but myself could get in.

I may need the money in the future. I liked luxury and I was going to get the finest monet could by. I am a miko afterall. People would give me what I want anyway. I took no weapons because I could now make them from my energy. It's official. I'm lethal. I would always have a weapon and because my energy is so enormous, I wouldn't tire easily or run out of power.

Teaching myself through scrolls and books was harder than I thought but I was now strong and getting stronger. Turning away from the castle I had reguarded as my home for the past four months; I left without a single emotion on my face. I was impassive and there was nothing left of the fifteen year-old I had once been. Now I was twenty-one and trained to kill. My first mission...check on the old group.

**_It's true, we are..._**

**_We are destined to fail!_**

**_It's true, we are..._**

**_We are destined to fail!_**

I was not going to fail in killing my opponents or those who stand before me. I was a shadow in the night...a whisper in the wind...a demon among humans. Pretending to be one while actually slaughtering them at night. Oh yes...I was Kagome Higurashi just a little different. Life was going to be fun.

* * *

How do you like it? I promise to update my other stories soon. Life has been a little hectic for me. I now have to go to summer school. Damn. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews on the other stories! 


	2. Destroyer

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Summary:** I was taken prisoner by our enemy and there in his castle I learned how to be cold. There I learned that love is nothing. There I learned that death is a very good thing and it was showing mercy when I killed someone. So in the end...I killed him and now I fight his attachments; stronger than he ever was. I wander with my sword and my hate driving me. I will fight because in the end I am Kagome Higurashi and I am a nothing but a shadow in the night. And while being a shadow I will make an ally, where him and I go from there it is up to the fates and they are cruel to me and they will hurt me and the one way to do that is through my ally. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**_

* * *

Song_**

_Midoriko_

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_I was not going to fail in killing my opponents or those who stand before me. I was a shadow in the night...a whisper in the wind...a demon among humans. Pretending to be one while actually slaughtering them at night. Oh yes...I was Kagome Higurashi just a little different. Life was going to be fun.

* * *

_

Chapter Two:

It wasn't hard to track her 'friends'. No it wasn't hard at all. She just followed the destruction made from the Wind Scar. It took her three days to find them and when she did, all hell broke loose. It was extremely funny to Kaagome when she saw them. There her group was, walking along a road up ahead.

In the rear was Sango and Miroku chatting quietly. In the middle Shippo was walking with Kirara, both walking with slightly hunched forms and Shippo holding a small blanket that she could smell from her postion that it held her scent on it. Then there was Inuyasha up front but he was not alone. No. Next to him was her incarnation. A quiet snarl came from her throat. _That _was the reason he didn't come for her? That _thing_?

If she had her heart, it would be shattering. fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it) she didn't and so she lifted the hood of the cloak and hid her aura and scent. She ran quickly in the brush of the forest and made her way a mile in front of the group and waited on the road in a crouched position. She released the spell that hid the aura of the three shards that she held and found in Naraku's room.

Not a few seconds later, everyone was running towards her. Kikyo on Inuyasha's back, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo upon Kirara. She leaned on the balls of her heels and smiled underneath the cloak. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and Sango readied Hiraikotsu as Kikyo drew an arrow.

"Hand over the shard, demon." Kikyo hissed coldly.

"What makes you think I'd hand over my shard and that I'm a demon?" She asked. Her voice was slightly more musical then it was before. It changed after her throat healed and it was hardly the same as it was before.

"If you don't, we'll kill you, wench!" Inuyasha growled. She frowned and scowled at the name.

"Back to name calling are we?" She asked mockingly. "I told you once before, dog-boy, my name is Kagome. Use it." That's when she shot forward unsheathing a small dagger, sticking close to the ground.

She came closer to Inuyasha and slashed at him, digging her dagger deeply into his flesh. Leaving the dagger protruding from his skin she pulled out another and allowed it to sink into the tender flesh of his stomach and then moved to knock the wind out Miroku by kicking him swiftly into the stomach and sending him to his hands and knees. Sango she quickly punched in the cheek, Kikyo she merely backhanded and sent her sprawling to the ground. Snapping Kikyo's bow with her feet she quickly jumped back as Inuyasha's claws swiped at her.

She couldn't hurt Shippo whom she thought as her own and Kirara whom had done so much for her.

"Kagome is dead." Inuyasha snarled. "She was taken by Naraku months ago and she was weak."

"Are you sure she's dead?" she asked softly releasing the spell on her scent and allowing the hood to fall from her head, revealing her raven black, tinted blue hair that tumbled to her waist, her dark cold blue eyes, and pale unblemished milky white skin. Her scent of vanilla and strawberries filled the immediate area.

"Kagome." Sango whispered. Shippo looked up and with a cry ran towards her. He jumped into her awaiting arms and began to let tears roll down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha said you were dead! He said you'd never come back! I missed you Mother! Don't leave again! I missed you." he cried, no one missed the name he chose to call her and no one corrected him as she held him close. This was what she came for, her son. "I thought of all the cruel things Naraku would do to you and I cried...I cried at night missing you...I never gave up hope though. Never." he whispered, the tears still falling.

"How did you escape, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sharply.

"I killed Naraku. I purified him to ashes. I was tortured and raped while with him for the first few months. Soon my power came through and I killed him. He had long before given the jewel to his children and the next few months I trained alone, honing my skills so that I may kill you, but at this time I won't. I want you to fear me. I want you to know that there is a woman out there who can come at anytime and slit your throats as you sleep."

"Feh! You kill me? Yeah, nice one, Kagome and I doubt Naraku is dead." he snarled.

"Inuyasha. Naraku, I assure you, is dead and I could have killed you now but I didn't so see that as a blessing. I am going to hunt down the incarnations and kill them one by one and take the shards that each holds. When I have the jewel I will come back and we will all fight. We will fight and you will all die by my hand. Nothing will save you from my wrath."

"Why? Why Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked softly.

"You never searched. Not a day. Naraku showed me through Kanna's mirror and that's when I decided you all had to die. Then you replaced me with a woman that tried to kill me on several occasions. That warrants death." she whispered. "For the crimes you have committed against me, you will pay."

"Crimes?" Sango asked.

"For killing the little innocence and purity I had and leaving me to die at the hands of my enemy. For shattering my heart. For allowing my mind, body, and soul to be DEFILED!" she yelled.

"Oh God." Sango cried.

"There is no God to save you just as there was none for me." she snarled and then turned with Shippo in her arms. "Remember and fear me. Fear what I may do should we cross paths at night when you'll never see me. Fear what I can do." she hissed before moving at such a quick speed that no one saw her as she left.

"What have we done?" Miroku asked.

"We made a killer, Miroku, we made a killer of one of the purest beings to ever exisist, of our friend Kagome." Sango whispered.

No one noticed the narrowing of Kikyo's eyes or the smirk that lit her dead features.

**oOo**

He caught the scent in the wind. Vanilla and strawberries.

He caught the power cackle in the air. Raw yet tamed.

He caught the intensity in the distance. Someone was unhappy.

Most importantly, he caught the threat. Someone might die.

Then he smelt the blood of his half-brother and his frozen gold eyes narrowed and a smirk lit his lip.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin." he ordered and quickly and turned in the direction of the scent of his half-brother without hearing Jaken's complaints.

Soon he was close enough to hear the complaints coming from the damn hanyou that was cursing everything under the sun.

"Damn that woman! Why didn't Naraku kill her?! Now that bastards dead and we have to worry about a god damn vengeful miko that's out for blood! _Our_ blood!" he snarled as Sesshoumaru walked into the area Inuyasha and his group was now resting.

The first thing he noticed was the scent of death and decay, bones and graveyard soil. Then he noticed was the dead miko healing the hanyou. The third thing the he noticed was the live miko and kitsune child were missing. The fourth was the dead look on the tajiya's and monks faces.

"Brother." he spoke coolly to the hanyou, alerting him of his presence causing the younger sibling to stand and unsheath Tetsusaiga.

"What the hell do ya want Sesshoumaru?!" he yelled.

"I smelt your blood and wondered who spilt it. Was it Naraku?" he asked.

"Naraku? Ha! That bastard is dead and even if he was alive, I have bigger things to worry about then some demented spider!" he snarled.

"Dead?" he asked. "Surly you didn't kill him. Who was it that did?" he asked curiously, wanting to know the demon that killed the vile half-breed that tortured his villages so that he could try and make an ally of him or kill him. Which ever suited his purposes.

"It was our companion, Kagome, although she is no longer our companion." the monk said from the side, looking at his hand. After all these months, he hadn't even noticed that the Kazanna had disappeared.

"She is dead?" he asked, shocked, alothough he didn't show it, that the mere human girl that traveled with his brother was the one who killed the demon. A human, a human_ girl_ no less.

"No. She is alive and breathing and she wants us dead." the tajiya whispered.

"Then it was she who injured Inuyasha?"

"Yes." the dead miko spoke. "My incarnation attacked us, but that does not matter, for I am stronger than she and will kill her."

"Give it a rest!" the tajiya snapped. "You saw what Kagome could do! She disabled us in less then seven seconds! She will kill us all and there is nothing we can do about it!"

"Why is she out for your blood?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We left her to die in the hands of Naraku where she was tortured and raped. We didn't search for her and she killed him alone. We left her!" the woman cried. He looked on in disgust at these who betrayed their friend and left without so much as a single glance back and began to follow the scent of the woman, Kagome.

Interesting.

**oOo**

Shippo was safe and in her arms. He couldn't be any happier than he was right then. His tears finally slowed and then stopped as Kagome stopped before a flowing river. She smiled softly, some of the ice disappearing from her eyes but not all as she looked at him and wiped his face clean. She sat down and held the child cradled close to her chest.

"You have to promise to never leave me again, Mama." he whispered.

"I promise." she whispered back and then looked at the blanket. "Why do you have that?"

"It held your scent and it was all I had left of you."

"Well I won't be leaving for quite sometime so you won't need it." her eyes snapped to the forest as she felt the distinct rise in youki. She smirked and acted as though she felt nothing. She knew who was coming towards and that smirk widened to a full blown smile.

Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands.

Interesting.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in forever but here is chapter two! Thanks and check out my new story Steady Flow dopted from Sacra Nox! Review!

Luv,

KYN


	3. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Summary:** I was taken prisoner by our enemy and there in his castle I learned how to be cold. There I learned that love is nothing. There I learned that death is a very good thing and it was showing mercy when I killed someone. So in the end...I killed him and now I fight his attachments; stronger than he ever was. I wander with my sword and my hate driving me. I will fight because in the end I am Kagome Higurashi and I am a nothing but a shadow in the night. And while being a shadow I will make an ally, where him and I go from there it is up to the fates and they are cruel to me and they will hurt me and the one way to do that is through my ally. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**_

* * *

Song_**

_Midoriko_

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"You have to promise to never leave me again, Mama." he whispered._

_"I promise." she whispered back and then looked at the blanket. "Why do you have that?"_

_"It held your scent and it was all I had left of you."_

_"Well I won't be leaving for quite sometime so you won't need it." her eyes snapped to the forest as she felt the distinct rise in youki. She smirked and acted as though she felt nothing. She knew who was coming towards and that smirk widened to a full blown smile._

_Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands._

_Interesting._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three:

Sesshoumaru followed the alluring scent of vanilla and strawberries, a scent that belonged to a human woman. He sniffed and continued his regal walk. '_What would I do with the girl?'_ he wondered. Surely she was powerful but she was human. Would he kill her or would he spare his pride and ask her assistance and alligence to him as her lord? He entered through the trees where he scented the miko and woody scent of her pup.

The miko looked at Sesshoumaru and she sent a small nod of her head to the taiyoukai and turned back to her kit whom was now playing in the water of the lightly flowing river. She stood as the taiyoukai rose a brow. She bowed lowly and then stood straight. She looked at him curiously for a moment before speaking.

"What brings you here, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked softly, the musical lift to her voice adding a seductive slur.

Sesshoumaru made his decision then.

The miko would be his ally.

"I have a proposition for you, miko." Sesshoumaru answered back.

"Really, now?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I would like to make an ally of you." he said softly as if it someone was listening in on the conversation.

"An ally?" Kagome asked, a slight snarl coming to her lips. "Why do you want me and what would I do as your ally?"

"You would pledge your alligence to this Sesshoumaru. You would live in the Western Castle and you would fight in wars as a general, spy on ssuspicious lords, and be my escourt to courts." he said listing everything off that she would do. Kagome smirked and glared.

"If I become your ally...I need to have at leaset a week off every month to search for shards, and a single day every two months to go home and visit my family. If I need help in battle, you must come to my aide and in exchange I do as you say and pledge my alligence to you. You must also call me by my name and Shippo comes with me. Can we agree on that, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"I will accompany you on your trips home and when you travel, deal?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Deal." Kagome replied with a curt nod.

"Done." Sesshoumaru told her. "When we reach my castle, you and I will get a contract on paper."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered with a bow. Shippo was behind Kagome looking at Sesshoumaru with large eyes.

"What is your name, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, after realizing he did not know the human woman's name.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru nodded and turned away, gesturing with his head for Kagome to follow. Kagome nodded and grabbed Shippo in her arms.

"Mama? Why are we going with Sesshoumaru? Isn't he a bad guy?" Shippo asked from Kagome's arms. Kagome giggled at his innocent question and shook her head.

"_Lord _Sesshoumaru will be providing us with food and shelter in exchange for my alligence. Lord Sesshoumaru is now my ally and you will treat him with respect." Kagome said softly. Sesshoumaru nodded at her words and Kagome coughed to gain the taiyoukai's attention.

"Yes, Kagome?" the demon asked continuing walking.

"We can travel faster, I can run."

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked back at the woman who was tiny compared to him, frail and dainty even. He looked her over and frowned. She had no armor, no weapons from what he could tell, and very little muscle if there was any. His eyes narrowed as he looked over her aura and found something very small. Just enough to classify her as living.

"How did you manage to wound my half-brother and kill Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked cooly. Kagome's eyes shuttered closed and it seemed as though her emotions were on a lock down. Kagome growled and began to speak coldly.

"I was captured by Naraku and when I reached my limit, my powers broke through his bonds and I purified him. Months after his death, I trained myself and became stronger. I would not be weak ever again. My heart is my own and is open to the chid in my arms because he sees me as his mother and I would not abandon him." she bit out. "I trained hard to get strong and to the point where Inuyasha was not an obstacle for me."

"We will walk, when we reach my home...then you will fight one of my generals." he decided before turning back and walking the same direction as before.

Soon the sound of laughter reached Kagome's ears and Shippo sat up in his mother's arms. He looked to Kagome and she merely shrugged her shoulders. Not too far away, on a worn path in the dense forest, there was a girl, maybe sixteen to Kagome's twenty-one, wearing an dark blue kimono with light blue butterflies on the hem and on the back was mark of the House of the Moon, Sesshoumaru's mark.

She had brown hair with a part of it in a ponytail that was on the side of her head. Next to her was a two headed green riding dragon and a green toad like imp wearing a brown outfit and a black hat, he carried a staff with two-heads, one head being a male and the other a female. Shippo gasped and Kagome looked down at him.

"Mama! That's the girl that's always with Sesshoumaru!" he whispered.

"I thought you were the same age." she whispered back.

"Six years ago! I won't age for another six months or so. I'm still just a child and need my mother but soon I'll be older and age." Shippo confided in her.

"So you have the mentality of a..." Kagome trailed allowing Shippo to finish.

"I have the mentality of a child until I age. So don't worry Mama! I'm not a genius or anything...I'm still a kid." he smiled reassuringly. Kagome nodded and they continued to the group. The girl stopped giggling and saw us.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried, running and hugging the side of Sesshoumaru. She was maybe an inch shorter than Kagome herself but that was enough for Sesshoumaru to completely dwarf her. He patted the girl's head and turned to Kagome after prying the girl away from him.

"Ack! Vile human! Get away from Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried, readying his staff of two heads. "I'll get rid of Inuyasha's wench!"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru growled sharply, causing the servent to flinch. "You will treat Lady Kagome with respect. She is a new ally to the Western Lands."

"The Western lands?!" Jaken screeched.

"Are you deaf?" Kagome asked coldly. "You heard what my Lord Sesshoumaru said. He will not repeat himself." she snapped.

Sesshoumaru smirked and did not mind hearing the word _my_ come from her lips...no infact, he liked it. He liked it alot. Rin on the other hand did_ not_ like it. She down right hated it and stared down the miko. Kagome turned her head to the younger girl and let a smirk appear on her rose red lips as she raised a brow in the girl's direction. Shippo, feeling left out, snuggled into Kagome's stomache and fell asleep.

Jaken had nothing to say to the woman and merely turned away. Sesshoumaru nodded to her and pointed to Jaken.

"This is Jaken and my ward Rin. Rin, like you, is human. Behind them is Ah-Un, he is a flying dragon. Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un, this is my new ally, Kagome." Kagome bowed as he finished. "Can you make a cloud from your energy?" he asked Kagome.

"I can try." she replied with a frown. She let her power take over her and her eyes glowed silver. She waved a hand on the ground and a small silver cloud appeared ut the cloud was not solid. The power receded and she shrugged. "Unfortunately, no. I am sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded and created a red cloud of Youki in front of him. He grabbed the sleeping Shippo in his arms (A/N: Sesshoumaru has TWO arms in my fact because...it grew back! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Please continue.) and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her onto the red cloud of youki before releasing her hand.

"Rin, Jaken, you will ride on Ah-Un to the palace. We will be heading home to get Kagome settled in at the castle."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin chirped and grabbed Jaken as they both mounted the dragon but inside, Rin was silently fuming as Sesshoumaru and Kagome took the skies.

**Rin's POV**

I remember this girl. She was the weak woman that traveled with Lord Sesshoumaru's half-brother. How dare she come and try and steal Lord Sesshoumaru from me?! I'm old enough to mate now. Lord Sesshoumaru should pay attention to me and _only _me! Why else would he always be so protective of me?

I looked forward and saw _Kagome_ look around at the lands below us. She was kneeling on her hands and knees and holding Lord Sesshoumaru's pant leg so she wouldn't fall. He shouldn't let her touch him like that! Only I should be able to! It's not fair! I felt tears gather in my eyes as I observed the woman from my position.

Her eyes were blue, a strange color for a human, her skin was pale and seemed baby soft, lucious red lips seemed to be in a constant pout. Underneath all the black she wore, you could tell she was skinny and had a nice hour-glass figure. She was short but she was adorable short and she had _power._ She had to have power or Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't have even looked at her.

So I'll admit that she was pretty.

The tears threatened to fall disappeared as I saw _Kagome _begin to speak with Lord Sesshoumaru and he turned to to talk to back. Anger filled me and I knew that I now hated this woman and her life would be hell while in the castle. Power or no power, Kagome would suffer.

**Kagome's POV **

"Rin is your daughter?" I asked softly. He looked down at me and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"I have sired no children." he said back. His normally cold voice was colored with confusion and I giggled.

"She's adopted like I adopted Shippo." I supplied to which he gave a curt nod to.

We bgean to descend to a beautiful castle. It was more like a modern day mansion than anything. It was huge, over-looking a busy city of demons. The castle was surrounded by a large stone wall and we landed just outside of the city. Two dings of a large bell were heard and people stopped at what they were doing. I watched as demons af all speices gathered, lining the main road that led to the castle.

Rin landed behind us and walked behind Lord Sesshoumaru and myself with her head bowed. She grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me back as well. She glared at me and spoke in low tones.

"Since we are of no importance, we must walk behind Lord Sesshoumaru, our heads bowed." she hissed; I glared back.

"No. Kagome, you walk beside me. You are of importance. You are my ally and my people need to know this. You are warrior of this Sesshoumaru's. I am your Lord." he said in his usual cold tone. I nodded and stepped beside him and felt Rin glare at my back.

_She doesn't like you very much, does she?_ Midoriko asked from within my head.

_Nope._ I replied.

We began to walk and people began to bow their heads as we walked by. Nearing the end of the end of the road, someone jumped from the side and lept in front of us. I had seen the looks and heard some of the whispers. No one had openly challenged Sesshoumaru about bringing another human back...until now.

"You'll bring this town to ruins!" a tiger demon growled. He had a less human body and had plenty features of the tiger. "Like your father before you! Another human has entered because you will it! I, as one of your citizens, will not stand for it!" he yelled and I heard Sesshoumaruy growl. He stepped forward and I put a hand on his arm.

"Allow me, my lord." he stepped back and nodded. I handed him a sleeping Shippo and smirked cruelly. This would be fun.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watched as a cruel smirk lit Kagome's blood red lips. She laughed as though insane and she turned her head upwards as she walked forward. The tiger for a moment, thought she was insane and I saw him look at her confusedly. For a moment I as well thought she was insane. She stopped laughing abrubtly and when she looked back to the tiger, her smirk was still there and her eyes were covered in a silver hue.

"You're a funny kitty!" she giggled. "You challenged your Lord and his ally. You have just signed your death warrent." she held her hand out and a small silver dagger formed there made from her energy. "Goodnight kitty."

Kagome moved and I barely caught her speed. The miko and the tiger went crashing to the ground. When she moved from him, the miko dagger was planted in his skull. She smirked and stood, dusting herself off. She waved her hand and the dagger diappeared. She looked at all the other demons, defiance shining in her blue eyes.

"I am an ally of Lord Sesshoumaru's. Should you attack him in my presence...your ass is mine. I _will _kill you." she snarled and then she _skipped_ over to me! Like nothing had happened. I smirked a deadly smirk. She was dangerous.

She was dangerous...and I liked that.

* * *

KYN: I know alot of people only see Rin as Sesshoumaru's daughter but think! When she gets older...who wouldn't want Sesshoumaru?! (Quick note: I WROTE THIS AT 12:45 AM!! I'M TIRED!!! I HAVEN'T SLEPT WELL IN A WEEKS!!! FUNCTIONING ON A FEW HOURS OF SLEEP A DAY!! LITERALLY!! I have chronic Insomnia! Please excuse any spelling errors.)

Youko Kurama: Hell! I want Sesshoumaru!

KYN: For the love of GOD!!! GO AWAY!!!

Youko: But I'm your muse!

KYN: Just do your part!

Youko: FINE!!! (coughs) Please review for both my sake and KYN's sanity.


	4. Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I own Yamino.

**Summary:** I was taken prisoner by our enemy and there in his castle I learned how to be cold. There I learned that love is nothing. There I learned that death is a very good thing and it was showing mercy when I killed someone. So in the end...I killed him and now I fight his attachments; stronger than he ever was. I wander with my sword and my hate driving me. I will fight because in the end I am Kagome Higurashi and I am a nothing but a shadow in the night. And while being a shadow I will make an ally, where him and I go from there it is up to the fates and they are cruel to me and they will hurt me and the one way to do that is through my ally. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**_

* * *

Song_**

_Midoriko_

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Kagome moved and I barely caught her speed. The miko and the tiger went crashing to the ground. When she moved from him, the miko dagger was planted in his skull. She smirked and stood, dusting herself off. She waved her hand and the dagger disappeared. She looked at all the other demons, defiance shining in her blue eyes._

_"I am an ally of Lord Sesshoumaru's. Should you attack him in my presence...your ass is mine. I will kill you." she snarled and then she skipped over to me! Like nothing had happened. I smirked a deadly smirk. She was dangerous._

_She was dangerous...and I liked that._

* * *

**Disaster**

We walked past the body of the demon without a back wards glance and came to the Western Palace of the House of the Moon. We came to the arch of the door way and a small demon, a maid, came and greeted us with a bow. Sesshoumaru handed her Shippo and glared at her. He smirked softly when she cowered slightly.

"Can I help you, Mi'lord?" she asked, her voice slightly trembling.

"Take this child to the Western Wing and put him the room adjacent to my own." she maid nodded. "If any harm comes to this child, I will hunt you down and you will know the way I deal with those that cross the Western Lord. I also want Yamino to meet us in the dojo, now."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." she quickly. She left quickly and Sesshoumaru directed his attention towards Rin.

"Will you be joining us or will you go to sleep, Rin?" he asked. Rin shook her head and a smile appeared on her face.

"I'll go with you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said with a nod and then began to walk in the direction I assumed was where the dojo was. Sesshoumaru merely raised a brow in question and walked after the girl, motioning for me to follow him. I nodded and followed him through a beautiful garden and the past a tea house. We reached a large building and entered through the shoji doors.

He took of his shoes and I followed suit. Rin's shoes were already there along with another pair of shoes. We enetered the dojo and it seemed very open and large. I sighed happily. It reminded me of Naraku's dojo's. There was a weird aura in the corner of the room and I turned to it sharply. My eyes narrowed as I took in the aura. In the corner was a beautiful cat demon.

His eyes were a soft reddish brown color and his hair was waist length and black. He had a brown cat tail that was brown with splatters of black on it. He wore what a general usually wore. It consisted of a white inner hiori, a dark blue out hiori, black chest and shoulder armor, complete with black arm guards, a white hiori, and two swords at his sides.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." the demon greeted, his voice a low purr. He sent a quick look to me and I gave him a glance. He bowed and then stood straight. "Is there something you require of me?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered, his face stotic as we went to the side of the room. I stayed where I was at until I received further orders. "You will fight the woman at your side."

"But-" he began just as a glowing silver and blue sword began to materialize in my hand. I struck a position and waited. "-she is only human."

"A human that is now a my ally. She defeated Naraku single handedly. If you do not fight...I will kill you." Sesshoumaru said as he leaned against the wall. The demon looked at me with slight awe but also a flash of something else, something that I could not identify. He pulled a sword from his sheathe.

"It shall be done." he murmured as we began to circle each other. He had a lean build and he was demon so he was naturally faster and stronger, but I was a miko and could hurt him with a single touch. I moved first, flickering in and out of existence, using speed that I hadn't fully tested. I used my miko sword and went for a hit in the side. The demon merely back flipped. I cursed.

He now lept at me and I blocked a blow meant for my neck. He unsheathed his other sword and I quickly made another sword of energy. Our second swords met with small sparks. I growled and let a sliver of my power be known. My power focused around my forehead and I sent a shot at him. It sliced a gash in his right arm. (/?N: Think Van, Folken, and Dilandau in Escaflowne: The Movie when they attack using their mental abilities.) The demon's eyes widened as I sent another attack at his left arm. His narrowed as I created my own body's miko energy laced poison. It fell from my fingers in a lavender color and dripped onto the floor.

"What's your name?" the demon asked.

"Kagome. Yours?" I asked back.

"Yamino." he replied before his eyes blazed brown and something in the back of my mind shifted. I felt dizzy for a moment and glared at the demon. Using a miko whip from my energy, I lashed out on Yamino. I felt something shift again as a memory hit me.

* * *

_He didn't say anything to me. He merely looked at me with sad and pleading eyes, begging me to understand his choice. In the moonlight that streamed through the trees we mere;y stared at each other until I fled. _

_Inuyasha had chosen and it had not be me._

_

* * *

_I was yanked from the memory and I found myself on my knees. When had I gotten there? I looked at Yamino and hit him with the whip. It burned him and I could hear the sizzling of his skin. I growled inhumanly at him and attacked with a renewed vigor. What the hell had he done to me?

"What did you do?" I snapped as I delivered a harsh lash to his cheek.

"I can make you relieve the most terrifying moments in your life." he said softly. "The ones that will hurt you the most."

"How dare you?" I asked him. "How dare you delve into my mind?!" I created a dagger and threw it at him, he dodged to the side and into direct pathway of another dagger. It struck him in the shoulder and he was too shocked to move. I descended on him. I hit him with a series of powerful punches and kicks. He countered and hit me with a nasty cut in the abdomen, knocking the air out of me and as I bent over, he kicked me in the side of my head, sending me into a wall.

I saw stars for a moment and had no time to recover before he was back on me. He grabbed a forgotten sword and walked to me. He pulled the sword back and stabbed it through my stomach. I felt blood spurt from my mouth and he smirked at me softly. It wasn't taunting...it was just a smirk. He pulled the sword out and I slumped down the wall, leaving a bloody trail behind. I growled and swiped my legs under him, sending him to the ground with me.

"Good, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said walking towards us. "You have done well for your first time against my general." I smiled tiredly at him.

"Thank you, My Lord." I told him with a tilt of my head. I lifted my hand and allowed my power free reign. I released it into the wounds on my body and allowed it swirl around the demon in front of me and all our wounds were healed when I pulled that power back into me. Yamino looked at me with silent shock.

"I welcome you into the ranks of a soldier-" Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"No. She is not merely a soldier, Yamino. She is my escort, my spy, mine to do with as I please." Sesshoumaru told him. Yamino nodded and turned to me once again.

"Will she work with the soldiers though?" Yamino asked, addressing Sesshoumaru.

"Yes. I will be placing her with your group." he looked at me, silently praising my power. "At dawn, you will meet with Yamino and his men. At noon, you will join me for lunch. After that you will spend your day with me, doing tasks around the castle. Do you understand?" he asked. I nodded.

"What will happen to Shippo?" I asked.

"The kit will have a maid keep him busy. There is a family of red foxes that have a child his age and they can be playmates. Is that satisfactory?" he asked.

"Yes." I bowed lowly. "Thank you, My Lord." I told him, standing straight.

"Go bathe. I'll send someone into town to get a kimono for someone of your status. You will join me and eat with myself and the other generals." he told me in a tone that meant 'whether-you-like-it-or-not.' I nodded and he motioned for Rin to come forth. "Take her to the room beside my own."

"Kay, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she chirped happily but there was a loathing in her eyes. I smirked and bowed to the demons.

"Thank you for the fight, Yamino. Farewell, Lord Sesshoumaru." I told them before following a huffy Rin from the dojo. I put my shoes on and followed the girl through the castle. She didn't say a word but there was a hate so much inside her that I almost giggled. I memorized the halls until we reached a door. She turned to me.

"This is your room." she spat out hatefully. "Don't get any ideas because your is next to, Lord Sesshoumaru's."

"Why ever would I do that?" I asked and opened the door. "Goodbye, Rin." I said as I slammed the door in her face. I smirked. I saw Shippo slightly snoring on the large canopy bed and smiled at him. He was tired. I gently shook him awake as I inspected room. It was large. A vanity sat on the eastern wall and the bed on the western wall. On the northern wall there was an arched opening, no door, just an opening. It led to a balcony that over looked the Western Lands. Next to my balcony was another and I assumed it to belong to Sesshoumaru.

I entered back into the room and saw the door was at the south and next to the vanity was a wardrobe. The canopy was black fishnet and the comforter was a goose down silk dark purple color. It was almost plum. The sheets and pillows were black and various shades of purple. Shippo slept in the middle. Next to the bed was a door. I opened it and found the hot springs.

It wasn't long before I was in them.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV: **

"Where did you find _that_ one?" Yamino asked as Kagome left.

"With my idiot half-brother." I replied with a wave of my hand in indifference.

"Inuyasha?" he repeated, slightly shocked.

"She wasn't always this strong though. She was always a weak thing. After some traumatic experiences though...she seemed to change. For the best I believe."

"She could have given Midoriko a run." Yamino said with slight awe.

"I believe that she already surpassed that miko." I told him with a quiet frown.

"I sensed she didn't use her full power. What does that mean then?" he asked causing me to smirk.

"That just means that I made a very good choice in taking her in as my ally." I said. Yamino chuckled and I left the dojo.

* * *

**Dinner:**

I walked into the room in the white kimono with large sleeves that completely covered my hands. There was a dark blue crescent moon on the back of kimono. The bottom of the kimono slightly fanned out and revealed a thinner and lighter black material. It brought out the dark hair and light skin that I had. My hair was pinned into an elaborate bun with some of bangs curling around my eyes. I wore no make-up. I was barefoot and held Shippo in my arms.

There were at least twenty-five males and fifteen females. Sesshoumaru sat at the head, Yamino to his left, and the right was left open. Beside that chair, sat Rin, huffing angrily. Sesshoumaru motioned me in and to sit at the chair at his side. I nodded and bowed. The bottom of my kimono trailed behind me as my feet made no sound on the cool marble floor. I walked with my head held high. As I made my way to my seat Rin stuck her foot out in attempt to trip me. I stopped and stared at the offending appendage and narrowed my eyes.

"I don't care who's ward you are, Rin. Should you try and cross me or make a fool of me, then I swear to all the heavens above, you will feel my wrath. I don't like the snotty little brat you have become and I will correct your ways, whether it by my force or your choice, it will happen." the soft words were spoken menacingly, the threat heavy in my tone. Rin daintily sniffed and a blush rose on her cheeks, embarrassed at being caught in front of these people.

The demons looked at Sesshoumaru, waiting to hear what he had to say. He said nothing to me as I sat down. It was Jaken.

"That's Lady Rin to you, Miko!" he yelled from his position, standing at Sesshoumaru's side. I glared at him and he gulped.

My power fluctuated.

"Back of, toad." I snapped. "I am in a very pissy mood. I have a headache and my eyes aren't working correctly. My powers are reacting to the youki here and I'm ready to purify anything. Don't _talk_ to me. Don't _test_ me." I growled.

"What do you mean your eyes aren't working?" Sesshoumaru asked, his own eyes narrowing. "You are useless to me if you cannot perform."

"Ever since cat boy over there-" I said pointing to Yamino. "-broke into my memories and then kicked me in my head, I've been going blind."

"Oh." Yamino said with a sheepish smile as Sesshoumaru glared at him. "I hit you with my sword and it was covered in poison. It blinds you temporarily. you'll be fine after a good nights rest."

"I better or your death will be the most painful thing in your life." I snapped. I looked at the people down the table that were looking at me weirdly. "Can I help you?" I asked just as the food was being served.

"Who are you, woman?" a ferret demon asked from the end of the table.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Lord Sesshoumaru's ally, who are _you_?" I asked back as I looked at the miso soup in front of me followed by a nicely cooked meat, with some vegetables, and fruit. Her mouth dropped open slightly at the boldness of my voice and at the boldness of addressing a demon.

"I am Amika, mate to Jiro, one of Lord Sesshoumaru's generals." she said snootily.

"Good for you." I replied as I sipped at my soup. Her face colored and I flicked my gaze to Sesshoumaru. he merely looked at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. "This food is delicious, My Lord." I told him. He nodded and looked at the table, gaging their reactions to my being here.

"Are you sure you're an ally and not here for the more primal needs of-" a cheetah demon began, lust coating words.

"Don't finish that sentence, sir, or the thing in which you are thinking with will be purified from your body." I told him a sweet smile on my face. Sesshoumaru actually chuckled at that one. I looked at him. Shippo stirred in my arms and ate a piece of fruit.

"I like fruit." he told me with a smile. "I like candy more. Can I have candy later, Mother?" he asked. There were several outraged gasps and people actually began to stand up.

"It's disgraceful!" some yelled.

"A full-demon calling a human -a miko- mother!" a woman cried. Insults were spat and Shippo had tears fill his eyes. I stood, Shippo in my arms. I growled and slowly the quieted.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked angrily. I released some of power in the room and allowed it to tingle their skin and press up against them, suffocating their aura's. My eyes gleamed, I knew, with a maniacal light.

I was ready to purify the demons that dared make Shippo cry.

"Yes!" that Amika yelled. I placed Shippo in Yamino's arms and he held him. I moved fast through the demons and was behind her in an instant, a miko dagger at her throat.

"Are you sure you have a problem with it?" I asked her, ready to slice her throat open.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

A piece of me was enjoying Kagome be cruel. A very large piece. I knew she was dangerous but now demonic to boot. This was turning into the most fun I had, had in years. She was a constant source of entertainment. Now she had that bitch Amika at her mercy and a piece of me was silently cheering her on.

Kill her. Make her bleed. Let the blood flow on the floor.

Again, it was a very large piece. I waited to see if she would kill the woman. I wanted Amika to say yes so I could see Kagome once again become the fighter she was.

I waited.

* * *

KYN: There is another chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm trying to mold Kagome's character into something that Sesshoumaru would like. I'm personally tired of writing about him as a bastard with a kind heart. 

Youko: yep. She's tired of it.

KYN: Let's face it...Sesshoumaru is practically a heartless asshole that just happens to be very sexy. I want to write this story as slightly dark and sinister. It'll lighten up...eventually.

Youko: Yes! So please review!


	5. Disarmed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I own Yamino, Ryuu, Kisa, Hana, Rimaru, and Kyoshiro. I DO OWN THEM! THEY ARE OF MY OWN CREATIONS AND TO USE THEM PLEASE ASK MY PERMISSION! SHOULD YOU USE THEM WITHOUT IT, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO HAVE YOUR WORK REMOVED FROM THE SITE BY REPORTING YOU!**

**Summary:** I was taken prisoner by our enemy and there in his castle I learned how to be cold. There I learned that love is nothing. There I learned that death is a very good thing and it was showing mercy when I killed someone. So in the end...I killed him and now I fight his attachments; stronger than he ever was. I wander with my sword and my hate driving me. I will fight because in the end I am Kagome Higurashi and I am a nothing but a shadow in the night. And while being a shadow I will make an ally, where him and I go from there it is up to the fates and they are cruel to me and they will hurt me and the one way to do that is through my ally. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Kill her. Make her bleed. Let the blood flow on the floor._

_Again, it was a very large piece. I waited to see if she would kill the woman. I wanted Amika to say yes so I could see Kagome once again become the fighter she was._

_I waited._

* * *

**Disarmed**

I really hated bitches like this one and I snarled in her ear...waiting for her answer. She thrashed wildly against me but I wasn't a normal human...I was so much more than that and this whore would find that out soon enough. I pressed the miko dagger deeper into her flesh and the slight sizzling of skin could be heard. I smirked to myself when she sucked in a breath and her scream filled the dining chamber. I flicked my gaze to Sesshoumaru and he merely sipped at his drink, golden eyes watching me.

I looked closer and noticed the silent urging to do it. To kill the bitch in my arms.

What my lord wants...he gets...

I was about to slash at the demon but there was a cry and a little girl of three most likely ran into the room with a man behind her. The girl resembled the woman in my arms and the man was a ferret demon. The man stopped, all laughter dying from his face as he looked at the woman in my arms. Amika called out and I seared the dagger deeper into her throat.

"Stand back, Rika!" Amika yelled. The little girl continued to run to Amika and I watched, fascinated by the little girl.

"Mama!" she cried happily and I cast a look at the male ferret demon.

"Jiro! Grab Rika! Stand back!" Amika yelled but that little girl was two feet away from me. I dropped the woman in my arms and she fell in a heap on the floor, tears leaking from her black ringed eyes. I stepped back and dagger disappeared. The male, Jiro, growled and ran towards me. I wasted no time expelling harming, not killing, energy into my hands and pressed it into his chest with one hand. He fell to the ground with a gasp...I looked at the small family of ferrets and my eyes met the dark brown innocent eyes of the child.

She smiled, showing two missing teeth. Amika scrambled back with the little girl in her arms, holding her protectively. I stepped back again and I gave Amika a cold glare that could of froze hell if I was there. She blinked back her tears and I narrowed my eyes at her and her mate. Stupid little bitch.

"How you protect that child is how I protect Shippo." I told emotionlessly. I cast one last look at the little girl and held a hand out. "Come, Shippo. It's bed time." Shippo nodded and then ran down the long table and jumped onto my hand, scurrying up to my shoulder along my arm. "Goodnight, Yamino, my Lord, Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru nodded and Yamino waved. I turned from the hall and once I reached the door. I sent one warning look to those within and released my aura once again to suffocate them.

The family of ferrets was unharmed. Some gasped at the pressure while others fainted as I suffocated their auras once again. It was a warning of what I could do to them. In a second, the energy was pulled back into my body with a light wind. I exited the dining hall without another glance. I felt My Lord's eyes bore into my back the whole time. I ignored it...the child was small...I would _never_ kill a woman in front of her child.

_Never. _"That bitch!" cursed several demons once Kagome left the room. Several had coughed blood up from the suppression of their aura's and bodies and were cursing her in ancient demon languages. Sesshoumaru merely observed the demons of his court and generals with their mates with disgust.

"Is it safe have that whore running around the castle when there are nothing but demons?" one of the elder members of the court asked.

"More or less..." Sesshoumaru answered offhandedly, enjoying the way some squirmed in their chairs.

"I don't know about you guys but think she's little bitch." an attractive female tiger demon said in a sultry voice, three seats away from Rin. She wore a brown kimono lightly sprinkled with rose petals of pink. She had shoulder length black hair with orange tips and a tail that was orange with black stripes and a white tip. Her eyes were a metallic orange and she herself was tall and thin. "I like her." she said taking a bite of her meal.

"You like her only because she's a little cunt like you, Hana." snarled another demon. He was a elk demon of large stature with bulging muscles on his arms and legs. His torso was wide and from his head sprouted two large branch like horns. He had short brown hair and black eyes filled with malice. He wore a black hiori and white hakamas.

"Just because I haven't shredded you to pieces-" she flexed her claws. "-doesn't mean I won't do it now, Rimaru. Don't forget where you stand in the food chain." she snarled back at him. "And she seems like a wonderful girl to spar with. Did you feel the power on her? What did you have to do get _that_ one, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Compromise." was all Sesshoumaru said and then looked over his table. "She is part of this army. She is an ally of the highest caliber and I will not loose talent like hers because you fools couldn't keep your traps shut. Should this Sesshoumaru hear anything has upset her, the fool will be killed immediately. Never before has there been a miko of her standing. She stays here permanently and will train in the mornings with Yamino's sect. Should you have any problems you can tell me and have me kill you now or you can wait and have me kill you later."

"So when I can formally introduce myself to the wench?" Hana asked crudely.

"Whenever you see fit but preferably tomorrow. She may enjoy the company of another female although you really aren't much of a woman." Sesshoumaru told the tiger demon.

"I was raised by males, what can I say?" the tiger laughed. Rin looked at her lord and her eyes hardened when he stood and bid them 'Goodnight' and headed out of the room.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

I woke the next morning with a knock at my door and so I walked to it. I opened it and saw a small female fox demon with long red hair and green eyes. She had elfin ears, claws, fangs, and a creme colored tail. She bowed her head and stood shakily when she began to talk it was stuttering and quick.

"L-lady Kagome. I a-am Kisa. M-my Lord sent me to r-retrieve you for y-your training and u-m to watch your k-kit." I nodded to her and opened the door wider and gestured for her to walk in. She saw Shippo and gasped softly. She went quickly to him and giggled when he snored lightly and his nose twitched in his sleep. She stood abruptly with a squeak and I waved her off.

"So you are part of the family of foxes?" I asked her. She nodded her head quickly and blushed heavily.

"Yes. I-I am the eldest." she stuttered. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I went to my wardrobe and opened it. I had pulled the stuff from my backpack and put everything inside of it. I pulled out tan slightly baggy pants and a black shirt from my time.

"You have no need to be scared of me. You take care of Shippo and I take care of you. Simple. Please relax." Kisa nodded and I dressed quickly. "Where are these training grounds I am supposed to be at?"

"I will take you." I nodded satisfied that there was no longer a stutter in her voice. I slipped on a pair of Chinese fighting shoes and then pulled my hair back in a messy bun. She looked at me and blushed again. She gestured for me to follow her and I did as she asked. "Is there anything that Shippo cannot do or have?" she asked softly.

"Nope." I told her, memorizing the way to the grounds. She nodded and I noticed the dark morning and felt the cold. I shivered but ignored the cold none the less. She stopped in a courtyard and smiled softly at me.

"This is where Lord Yamino's group trains. Lord Sesshoumaru said that he would get you later for lunch." I nodded to her and she disappeared to my room with a bow. I sighed and noticed ten men. They either sent leering looks my way or scathing looks but I merely looked away and yawned lightly. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Yamino in black pants and a sleeveless blue shirt.He nodded his head to me and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kagome." he told me. I nodded back and greeted him in much the same way. He gestured for me to follow him and I did so. He led me to the group of men and I felt my lips curl in distaste. Yamino cleared his throat. "This is Kagome and she will be in our sect due to her power level. She is an ally of our Lord's and I advise you to be careful. She gave me a run when we fought yesterday. Kagome, you will be partnered with Ryuu. I have a feeling you and him will get along alright. Ryuu will explain to what being partners entails."

"But sir, I am Ryuu's partner." said a snake demon.

"Yes, but no longer, Kyoshiro. You have been sent to General Sanda's group." there was a snort of laughter from the men.

"B-but that means I have been-"

"Demoted. Yes, I know. Out of this group you are the weakest and I carry only ten in this division. I booted you off due to your power level. Kagome is by far stronger than you. I am sorry. Please go to training grounds five." Yamino told the snake stotically. The snake hissed and glared at me. I merely smirked and turned away...the next thing I knew, I was being burned by acidic poison. It was a dirty rotten trick. My eyes widened when the skin on my arm bubbled and hissed. I was in too much pain to actually scream so my mouth opened and I clenched my eyes.

I growled and then I was on him. My own poison leaking from my fingers as I leapt at him and sent the poison at him. He dodged and I created a whip from my fingers and lashed out on him with it. He was snake though; he was naturally faster than I was and I was in trouble. I knew his power level was lower than mine but he was sneaky and slick where I was not. The poison continued to eat my skin. The snake pulled out a sword and my power began to manifest around me in silver energy. I was being careless but I had one arm and then he did the unthinkable.

He threw his poison into my eyes.

Another dirty, rotten trick.

This time, I did manage to scream.

A phoenix demon appeared in front of me. He had long golden hair that came to mid back and black eyes. His ears were slightly pointed and his mouth had a beak like quality to them. He was taller than me, about as tall as Sesshoumaru. By the natural golden color of his skin that seemed to glow I knew he was a phoenix demon. His eyes were hard as he stared at the snake and he wrapped his clawed hand around the snake's throat and growled in his face.

"If she suffers damage that I cannot heal than you will die, is that clear?" he asked the demon softly. Kyoshiro hissed but nodded and the phoenix dropped him to his knees. The snake scrambled away and then he turned to me. I could barely see with this acidic poison that ate away at my eyes. I cursed and screamed and I felt Yamino at my side. The phoenix demon's aura appeared in front of me.

"Can you heal her with your tears?" Yamino asked.

"Yes." came the soft almost musical voice of phoenix. He grasped my chin and then he pulled our bodies close as he tilted my face towards his. He hovered over me and I felt moisture hit my eyes. The stinging stopped and I slowly regained my eye sight. He moved to my arms and more moisture hit them.

His tears healed my wounds. He pulled away then and our eyes met. I looked away, ashamed but he smiled softly at me and bowed before me deeply.

"I am your partner, Ryuu." he told me and so I bowed even lower to him. I was not going to thank him aloud. That was too much for my pride to handle...so I bowed lower. He nodded his head and I looked at the chuckling Yamino.

"What the hell is so funny?" I snarled to him.

"Your first time fighting a snake demon?" he asked.

"Of his caliber, yes. I don't deal with snakes on a regular basis so I am unsure of their techniques." I told him with a curt nod.

"You did well." he told me. I nodded once more and looked at Ryuu. "I want 75 laps around the castle at normal speed."

There were several grumbles but the group dispersed and disappeared, running around the castle. My partner smiled softly, his eyes gentle. When was the last time I saw that look on another's face? I felt that vile thing I called a heart, clench painfully in my chest but he smiled softer and turned, gesturing for me to follow him.

"Come. We shall run and as we do, I'll explain what being a partner entails." he ran at a light jog and I ran beside him. "Being a partner is basically we do things mostly together. Most partners are never too far from the other. I watch your back and you watch mine. It is so that if one of us gets into trouble the other is there to help. We protect each other from everyone, even our own as you saw with Kyoshiro. We go into town together, we fight together, train together, go and missions together, and are each others friends. You will do most of your things with me. It is important to do that in this sect because we are Lord Sesshoumaru's major group. We are his top spies, assassins, and warriors."

"The last time I had friends, they betrayed me and now I have to kill them." I told him nearly emotionlessly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I assure you that I won't do that. That would be a direct insult to Lord Sesshoumaru considering you are an ally and not merely a soldier. It is a direct betrayal to him and I am not out to get our Lord." he smiled. "We don't have to be friends right away. We can just be the others stalker." I cracked a smile. "So the woman can smile, give her a prize!" I giggled at that. He smiled again and I silently thanked Yamino for his choice in my partner. "So tell me, how did you end up an ally of Lord Sesshoumaru's?"

"I killed Naraku." I told him simply. The phoenix stopped and I looked back at him, stopping as well. "Is there a problem?"

"You killed Naraku?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered slowly.

"Single handedly?"

"Yes." I told him and his eyes were slightly wide.

"I don't want to believe it." he said as he continued to jog. I jogged beside him.

"Why?"

"I was tracking that bastard for awhile and took some leave. He had killed another phoenix that I considered a friend. I couldn't find him and eventually returned to the castle. I thank you." he told me softly.

"I didn't do it for you any one else. That bastard did the worst to me so I did the worst to him." i told him shortly but Ryuu smiled none the less.

"It doesn't matter why you did it. I have a semblance of peace now that he is dead, my comrade avenged, although not by my hand, it's better than nothing." he sighed softly. I nodded, understanding his reasoning. We jogged around the castle and it was huge. It was our fifteenth lap that someone had something. It was an elk demon that I had seen last night, briefly.

"Humans, miko's in particular, are week beings." he sneered at me. I looked at him and gave him a cruel smirk and turned my attention in front of. "Have nothing to say, bitch?" he asked. I continued running beside Ryuu. "I'm talking to-" I dug my heels into the earth and turned around sending a kick to his chest, tossing him back several paces but he was really well built, so it most likely barely fazed him. "Koneko(kitten) has claws now, does she?" he chuckled and I growled at him.

"Keep calling my koneko and we'll see just how sharp my claws are, got that?" I snarled.

"We'll see, _Lady Kagome_." he told me mockingly. His partner beside him laughed and ran off. I huffed angrily but continued to run next to the chuckling Ryuu.

"What?" I snapped.

"I can see I'll have my work cut out for me if we stay partners."

"Why?"

"Trouble just gravitates towards you." I nodded to him, cracking another smirk.

"I guess so."

Around the fiftieth lap, Sesshoumaru appeared at our starting point. The others were already standing their saluting our Lord. He looked at me and sweat had slightly gathered on my body. As I said before, I wasn't your normal human and my endurance was pretty good. He nodded his head to me and I bowed to him.

"My Lord." I greeted.

"So you are Ryuu's partner?" he asked me.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Is he acceptable?" he asked.

"Yes, My Lord." I told him. He nodded.

"If that is the case then he shall eat lunch with us. Go and bathe before lunch and dress nicely. You will do this before each meal and always dress nicely. Is this understood, Kagome?" he asked. I nodded and he gestured for myself and Ryuu to be dismissed. I heard his parting words and smirked to myself. "I heard of an incident with a snake this morning. I warned you all last night..." his voice trailed as we continued away from the courtyard.

Stupid assholes.

Hope they get what's coming to them.


	6. Demonic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I own Yamino, Ryuu, Kisa, Hana, Rimaru, Sasumo, and Kyoshiro. I DO OWN THEM! THEY ARE OF MY OWN CREATIONS AND TO USE THEM PLEASE ASK MY PERMISSION! SHOULD YOU USE THEM WITHOUT IT, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO HAVE YOUR WORK REMOVED FROM THE SITE BY REPORTING YOU!**

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Stupid assholes._

_Hope they get what's coming to them._

* * *

**Demonic**

I slipped into a dark gray kimono with light blue dragons imprinted around the sleeves, a light blue obi, and pulled my hair into a sloppy bun. I walked barefoot and put a black silk choker around my neck. I looked around the bedroom and nodded my head. I had everything. My hair was still lightly dripping with water from my bath but that was fine.

I left the room knowing that Shippo was still with Kisa. I felt it was good to leave him with her because they were both kitsune and it had been such a long time since he was with his own race. She walked down to where she felt Sesshoumaru and Ryuu. They sat on a small terrace over looking the small demonic town that surrounded Sesshoumaru's castle. There was a small table that seated five.

I saw Ryuu seated beside Sesshoumaru, his long golden hair was in a low pony tail, black eyes taking in all that happened around him. He was wearing a white silk haori with small designs in the sleeves done in silver, black hakamas, black chinease styled fighting shoes, and a silver sash. I vaguely wondered if those were his house colors. Like Sesshoumaru's colors were blue, yellow, white, and black.

Rin sat beside him, loathing seeping off of her aura.

She wore a bright yellow kimono with pink butterflies printed on it. Her hair was let loose, brushing her waist. Next to Rin was demon I had never seen before. She had shoulder length black hair with orange tips and a tail that was orange with black stripes and a white tip. Her eyes were a metallic orange and she herself reminded me of a cat with her lanky and lithe figure. She wore a simple deep purple kimono with a dark pink sash. I was wary of her as I took the seat between her and Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, this is Hana. Hana is a tiger demon and a member of my court as well as my army. She leads Sect 5 and is in charge of trading affairs with the other lands." Sesshoumaru introduced. I inclined my head to her and she did the same. I did a quick swipe of her aura and saw that it was mostly pure except for those tainted spots of ones dark past. I deemed her trustworthy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hana."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Kagome." she purred. "Sesshoumaru said that I was to keep you company so after lunch, you and your partner will be excused from training exercises and you are to come with me so we can go shopping in the city." I looked to Sesshoumaru and he nodded.

"But why?" I asked. "I have enough clothing."

"You need formal clothing, travel clothing, stealth clothing, battle clothing, everyday clothing, training clothing, and well-clothing in general." Hana stated quickly. I gave Sesshoumaru a horror struck look and he merely smirked at my pain. "Don't be so smiley, Sesshoumaru, you and Ryuu are coming with us."

"I am busy later discussing things with Yamino." Sesshoumaru replied airily. "Besides I don't do mindless shopping with two women and a soldier."

"Yamino has assured me that he can handle whatever it was you were to discuss and practically begged me to take you with us." Hana purred causing Sesshoumaru to narrow his eyes and I wondered what exactly their relationship was.

"This Sesshoumar-" he began.

"Will not refer to himself in third person." she snapped. "You only do that when you get that high and mighty attitude about you. You are coming and that is final."

"Listen tiger." Sesshoumaru snarled. "You will not order me around." At his rising youki, my own miko energy rose in response and lashed out around me trying to eliminate the one that was upsetting my lord. I contained it quickly but it burned Hana's arm slightly and she yowled angrily, jumping out of her seat, hair standing on end. She was running on instinct and she was on fours when she leapt for me.

I cursed and jumped from my seat. Her claws caught my arm and they began to bleed. In response to the threat...my power grew and I turned to her, also relying on instinct. She leapt once more at me and I quickly pushed energy into my hands and was about to burn her into a crisp but Ryuu appeared in front of me and so I pulled my energy back. He grabbed Hana's out stretched hand and twisted it behind her back.

"Relax, Hana." he spoke soothingly. "It was accident." he murmured as she bucked wildly against him. I shook my head to clear the fog that had gathered in my eyes. Sesshoumaru watched me closely and I turned to him. Our eyes connected and something hot glowed within those golden eyes of his. They went cold once again just as Ryuu released Hana. She fixed her hair and her eyes danced with a suicidal light.

"Mrow." she purred. "I would really enjoy fighting you when my instincts aren't clouding my head. Sorry about that. It was because your miko energy accidently burned me that I attacked." I shrugged it off and we sat back down as though nothing had happened.

"Barbaric." Rin muttered and I sent a glare her way.

"I'll show you barabric." Hana muttered back. We'd get along famously, I could tell.

"I'll go later." Sesshoumaru said unexpectedly.

"Really?" Hana asked. He nodded and then he said no more on the matter and I wondered what changed his mind.

* * *

I watched the fight with slight fascination and I wondered what caused my blood to boil as she fought. What was it that made her different from Hana or Kisa? Was it her humanity that made her different? I shook my head as her powers were pulled back. My mouth slightly parted when I saw the elegance in which she fought.

She was strong.

Was that what made her different? Her power was unlike anything I had ever seen but she was _human_. I was disgusted with that small fact. She had beauty that only most demons possessed. She had an amount of power that only most demons possessed but with that power came a side that she locked away that she showed only a young kitsune. That was rare. Most with power were cruel...myself for example.

She would make a wonderful mate if not for that small piece of humanity and it was high time I took a mate. It was one of the main reasons she was brought here after all. She was here to make sure the bitches that were to be staying here weren't out to merely kill me. I observed her as she sat and made my decision. I would go with them later if only to see what else Kagome carried within her.

I wanted to know what other things made her tick.

"Barbaric." Rin muttered. I looked at her and my brows furrowed. Kagome fit well into the youkai society, she knew this was merely how it happened and she was just brought here. Rin had been here for years and she still didn't understand that simple, small fights were a test of another's power. Though this was an accident, it happened. It wasn't barbaric, it was how things worked.

"I'll show you barbaric." Hana muttered back and I wanted to smirk. Hana was by far the rudest and crudest member of my court. She was young by most youkai standards. She was merely a child in most eyes but she was smart and she was quick.

"I'll go later." I told them. Kagome looked at me, confusion written on her pretty face. I looked away from her.

"Really?" Hana asked. I nodded curtly and resumed eating. Ryuu looked at me with curiosity as well and I sent him a small glare. He got the message and began to eat his meal.

"How was training today?" I asked Kagome.

"It was well except for the fight. Can I kill that snake?" she asked, her eyes dancing with ill intent. I sent her small shake of the head.

"He will be punished accordingly." I assured her. I wondered why she herself was more demonic then most women in the higher youkai society. Maybe that was why she made my blood sing and my inner beast howl.

"Oh." she said softly, her posture deflating. "I really don't like him, My Lord. The reason I am here is to take out traitors and what not, if he becomes a traitor I can kill him then, right?"

"Why are you so intent on killing that bastard?" Ryuu asked softly.

"One good turn deserves another, don't you think?" she asked. her logic made sense. He attacked her and if not for Ryuu she would have gone blind. Ryuu contemplated this for a few moments and then he nodded in understanding.

Kagome _thought_ like a demon.

Kagome _fought_ like a demon.

Kagome _acted_ like a demon.

Kagome was _nothing_ more than a _human_.

I wondered why that thought upset me so much.

* * *

I hated her and nothing was going to change that. She was a human yet she acted as though she were a demon. She was a miko as well. I saw the way Sesshoumaru looked at her. I don't think he realizes yet but I know deep down in him, there is something primal that calls to him. It chose Kagome. Maybe I was still to young but-he shouldn't want her like that.

When I was younger, I always wondered why Sesshoumaru had brought me here. I always wondered if there was a deeper meaning. It wasn't until years ago when Kagura had kidnapped me that everything made sense.

* * *

_"Why would Lord Sesshoumaru come for Rin though?" I asked Kagura as we flew through the air on her feather. I stopped struggling because if I did struggle I might have died and that wouldn't do me any good. _

_"Don't you know why high level demons take children?" she asked, her lips set into a sneer._

_"No."_

_"They use them so they can one day become mates with them. Your 'Lord Sesshoumaru' is more like his father his then he knows. It makes me sick and he's the demon I think is going to save me? He's weak but not as weak as Naraku."_

_"Mate?" I asked softly._

_"Yeah. Someone to have children with."_

_"Oh. So that's why he took Rin."_

_"Most likely."_

* * *

I know that's the reason he brought me here because Lord Sesshoumaru hates most humans. Why else would he bring me here? I excused myself from the table. Kagome's flicked over to me before resuming her conversation with Hana and Ryuu. I don't understand. Hana hates humans too.

I have been here for years and Hana has never sparred a few words to me other than 'move' or 'leave'. Kagome comes and she's a tamed pussy cat. I left the terrace and once inside I ran to my room, tears filling my eyes. It wasn't fair to me. I continued to run until I reached my destination. I threw myself on my bed. I clenched my eyes shut and tears leaked from them.

Why was she so damn special? Everyone that mattered was smitten with her. Yamino, Hana, Ryuu, and...my Lord Sesshoumaru.

* * *

I sighed as Hana pulled us through the city. Most of the demons were friendly while others were wary of us. Hana leaked her power so...indiscreetly. She didn't care who felt it. Sesshoumaru had a small portion of his power surrounding him, Ryuu leaked none, and I held all mine within me.

We were pulled into a small but elegant vendor hut. The inside was delicately designed and there were fabrics everywhere. A small puma demon walked from behind a cloth door. She saw us and her eyes lit up as she squealed and threw herself into an equally squeally Hana's arms. She had a light coating of short brown fur on her body and her face had some facial features of a cat. She was wearing a creme colored kimono.

"Hana!" she squealed.

"Sasumo!" she cried as they hugged each other.

"It's been awhile." Sasumo said as they pulled away.

"Yeah...I brought you a customer." Sasumo looked at me and her eyes widened.

"The miko?" she asked. Hana nodded and Sasumo smiled gently at me as she bowed. I bowed back and she slowly walked around me like a predator stalking its prey. I watched her warily. She nodded and then 'hmm'ed. "You'll look good in blues, blacks, silvers, and maybe a few purples." she stopped and then bowed to Sesshoumaru and Ryuu. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Sasumo." he greeted.

"I am Ryuu, Kagome's partner." Ryuu introduced.

"Oh!" Sasumo squeaked in surprise. "I wasn't aware she was partnered soon after getting here." I frowned at that.

Partnered?

* * *

"Oh! I wasn't aware she was partnered so soon after getting here!"

My head snapped to her and I growled lowly, my lip curling over my teeth, showing her fangs. A blush crept on Ryuu's face and Kagome frowned in confusion. Hana smothered her laughter. I glared at the puma that jumped to such a conclusion and then glared at Ryuu who should have made himself clear.

"No." I stated. "Ryuu and Kagome are combat partners. Not the partners in which you are thinking."

"Oh! My many apologizes." she squeaked and then bowed. She could have been a mouse for all the squeaking she did. I closed my eyes and sent her near inaudible snarl.

"Hana." I barked. She stopped laughing and smiled. "Hurry and get your clothing so we may leave." she nodded and a still confused Kagome and laughing Hana were pulled to the back by Sasumo.

Ryuu and I sat on a soft chaise lounge and waited for the women. I nearly snapped at the phoenix beside me. The blush was still on his cheeks and he seemed to be deep in thought. I vaguely wondered why I would be so upset about something so trivial. Maybe it was because she was _my_ ally.

_I_ found her first.

_I_ took her in.

_I_ brought her away from a world where it was no one but her, her kit, and her power.

In a way...she was _mine_.

As mine she would soon be introduced into a society that is both beautiful and alluring as well as dark and seductive. I wondered how she would fair when those bitches came to the castle. Would she be weak or strong when placed in the position I would soon place her in? I wondered who would die. If she was anything like I think she had become...she would be killing them all within the first few days.

* * *

"What did you mean by 'partnered'?" I asked as my measurements were taken.

"I thought and Ryuu were partnered as in potential mates." Sasumo told me as she took a look at the measurement of my bust. She whistled lowly. "Slightly larger than most but I think I have a few things for you. Man, where do you keep those things?"

"In my clothes." I smirked. She giggled and then went into another room and clothing was being tossed around from the sounds. "Why would you think that about me and Ryuu?"

"Your scents were on each other!" she called, her voice muffled. "That and the fact he said you were partners."

"I just met him today." I told her.

"It doesn't matter." Hana told me. "Some mates are mates within an hour of meeting each other."

"How does that happen?" I asked, wonderingly.

"They clicked." she shrugged. I nodded and scrunched my nose.

"I hate men." I muttered.

"Why?" Sasumo cried as she came out with a pile of clothing. "You're beautiful."

"I rather not talk about it." I told her.

"That bad?" Hana asked.

"Worse then what you think." I replied. She nodded and then Sasumo began to strip me. I growled, my power automatically coming into play. "What the _**hell**_ are you doing?" I snarled.

"I-I was t-taking your clothes o-off." she stuttered in shock. Hana giggled and smirked predatorily.

"Kagome is very dangerous, Sasumo." she cautioned. "_**Very**_ Dangerous."

"I'm sorry." I said noticing her trembling figure. "Just warn me." she nodded and then I was stripped. I was placed into a teal colored kimono with a dragon in the right sleeve outlined in gold. She put a olive green obi on me with golden sash around the center with small print in it. It was a very flattering color and soft to the touch. "What is this made out of?"

"Spider silk." she said as she adjusted the inner kimono.

"We'll get you a few more of these kimono's for everyday things." Hana said and then she began to list off what she would need and for them to be made within a week. Sasumo nodded and then went to write everything down. "We also need a type of ninja clothing. You know, tight hakamas, tight haori, something to hide her in the shadows."

"I should have something." and then she disappeared again. She came back with a black tight fitting haori with several pockets, black hakamas, black fighting shoes, and a black cloak. She handed me a few dark patches that tied to the waist of my hakamas and the cloak had several inner pockets. "This is very good for dangerous things. The material is made of the fur from a shadow rat. They are very hard to find. The clothing is almost indestructible and has special properties to it. The wearer can manipulate shadows."

"Really?" I asked in interest. I slipped it on and then she also gave me a mask that went over my head and covered everything but my eyes. I pulled the cloak on and lifted the hood. I smirked and then tried to test out my new clothes, but I couldn't. "I can't work it."

"Youkai use their youki to manipulate it. Use your miko energy." Hana informed me. "Once you grasp it then imagine what you want from the shadows. I nodded and then slowly a blackish purple portal appeared around my feat and slowly sunk into them. I chuckled darkly and then smirked.

How cool was _this_ thing?

I wonder what Sesshoumaru would think of it.

* * *

KYN: Here is chapter six! Sorry for the long wait but if you haven't seen my profile, I have fourteen incomplete chartered stories and am swamped with one shots.  
Alucard: Don't worry...anyone that has any complaints can say hello to my gun.  
Youko: Whatever...I bet half the humans in the world could kick your ass.  
KYN: Shut up before you both sleep outside.  
Youko and Alucard: No outside!  
KYN: Thought so. Please review guys and tell us what you think. I would like to try and get twenty reviews per chapter but since 100 of you have me on alert and 50 have me on favs, I don't think it should be a problem. Thanks for all who have been reviewing. I really do appreciate it.


End file.
